


Daze Away

by AkashiroSei (LovingPillow)



Series: Mixed Motions [1]
Category: Ojamajo Doremi
Genre: Alternate Universe, Complete, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2019-03-21 09:59:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13738449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovingPillow/pseuds/AkashiroSei
Summary: Had she been a step faster, then maybe—just maybe, but no, now she'll have to deal with the reality. Doremi just hadn't expected things to turn out the way they did.





	Daze Away

**Author's Note:**

> Revised: 2018-11-26

It was early in the morning when Doremi opened her bedroom door to walk in, and she couldn't help but glance around because something was off—she couldn't pinpoint what it could be, so she ignored it in favour of heading over to her desk.

She had just sent a message to the boy she'd been at odds with since she couldn't remember, and she didn't want to keep him waiting, but she couldn't leave without her letter. It was a good thing she'd checked her bag before she actually left the house because how else would she confess?

Yes, she was going to confess. They were classmates, friends, and rivals, but she wanted to be more.

If she didn't confess now, then when would she ever? Though they'd graduated only a couple of weeks prior, she didn't want to hold back — some girl might confess before her, and she couldn't keep lying to herself because Kotake—well, he really was starting to become more and more handsome every time she caught a glimpse of him, and it was only a matter of time.

Frowning, she continued to rummage around her room, but she just couldn't find her letter. Glancing at her alarm clock, she figured she'd rather just grab a new sheet of paper to write on. Thankfully, she had spare envelopes on her desk, otherwise she wouldn't have a complete letter, and it just wouldn't feel right.

It was embarrassing enough that she was pouring her heart into the letter (even without anyone watching her), but she would die if anybody saw her seal the envelope with a kiss — _for luck_ , she thought as her toes curled inwards.

Running out of the house — cheeks burning a dim red — she was glad that her family hadn't been around to tease her (it was mortifying enough that she knew what she'd done). Raising her wrist for the time, she gulped. She didn't want to fathom the thought that he might have left because she'd taken too long in leaving the house. _Please be at the beach_ , she prayed as she pushed her hair behind her ear and clip-clopped her way to the beach.

When she reached the area she'd called him out to, she inhaled the fresh scent of the sea—"Dojimi, what took you so long?"—and felt her heart beating loudly amidst the thrash of the waves. Slowing down, she made her way over to him as she held the letter in-between her hands (she hoped that she didn't crumple it because he was staring right at her with his eyebrow raised, and that caused her breath to hitch).

"What's up?" he asked as soon as she slowed down to a stop in front of him. The waves lapped at their sandals as the afternoon breeze raised the tiny hairs on their arms, but neither of them paid much attention to it. They'd both gotten used to it after all.

 _—now or never,_ she thought before she lifted her arms with the letter held out in front. Her head remained parallel to the ground, and only when the letter slid out of her hands did she lift her head to see his reaction, but Kotake wasn't looking at her—he only held onto her letter, left unclosed, and his eyes were shut tight as she watched his lips thin with the flare of his nostrils.

She swallowed dryly, and it hit her then. Blood rushed to her head as she took a step back. Someone had gotten to him. They'd graduated only a couple of weeks ago, but somebody—he'd already gotten himself a girlfriend. Why else would he be reacting to her letter the way he was reacting?

She couldn't stay, so she ran—she ran before he could tell her, she ran before he could call out to her, she ran before he could see her tears.

She knew that she shouldn't have reacted this way, but it still hurt to know—she never stood a chance ( _I never had a chance_ ).

When she finally stopped running—it wasn't because she wanted to, but because she'd run into someone. She hadn't meant to, but with her head down the entire time she'd been running—sandals pushing against pavement with no clear direction in its way, hell, it was obvious she'd have run into somebody. _I'm so stupid._

Even though her palms weren't bleeding from the fall, they did sting, but she ignored it mostly because the pain was something she deserved for being her stupid self ( _stupid miserable Doremi_ ).

When the person she'd bumped into called out to her, she lifted her head and blinked at the teal strands of hair plopping down before turquoise-green eyes — _they look nice_.

"What's wrong?"

Doremi could only stare at Tooru as he reached out with his hand to help her up. _Why's he here? Shouldn't he be near Onpu? Hadn't he returned to the magical world like Akatsuki?_ "Why're you here?" she asked aloud, and grimaced as she accepted his help.

The corners of his lips had lifted as she finally regained her balance ( _why am I noticing these things?_ she wondered), and she watched his shoulders lift into a half-hearted shrug.

"I figured I'd visit since I had nothing to do."

 _Nothing better to do?_ _Onpu's holding a concert though, isn't she?_ She wondered if he already knew — after all, being in Onpu's fanclub meant that members would be notified well before the event made its way to the public ear, so the boy should know it.

"—so, why were you running?"

Her lips pressed tight against each other, she shook her head and tried to brush the event of her failed confession away. "I don't want to talk about it," she opted to say, and shifted on her feet as they stood on the street in silence — neither knew what to say, and they weren't the best at being conversation starters.

"I'll catch you later. I—gotta go," Tooru mumbled as he rubbed the back of his neck, only to then tug at the lobe of his ear where his earring hung ( _when did he get a piercing?_ Doremi stared—it was purple like Onpu's earrings).

"Yeah," she huffed beneath her breath, "yeah, uh—I've gotta go too. Tell Onpu I said hi, alright?" She smiled as she took a step back ( _don't think about it_ ), "If you see her around that is."

When they parted ways, neither looked back. She didn't know why he'd been in that part of the neighbourhood, but she wasn't going to question it. Hell, she wasn't going to question why she'd run off into that part of the neighbourhood — her feet had a mind of its own and decided to take her where they deemed it a safe distance from—"I'm home!"

Nobody was home when she headed right up to her room, closed the door behind her, and plopped onto her mattress. As soon as she caught her breath, the earlier events made its way up to the surface of her thoughts and she dug her face into her pillow. Releasing her screams against the pillow case, she felt regret over the whole confession attempt. She'd already gone through with it, so she couldn't take it back.

She couldn't take anything back.

It was real then—Kotake had a girlfriend.

_I really am the world's most miserable girl!_


End file.
